


May 15th

by supergrover24



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-16
Updated: 2003-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergrover24/pseuds/supergrover24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Word: sepulcher 1 : a place of burial : TOMB<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	May 15th

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first attempt at a dictionary drabble, much less a Harry/Lucius. Usually, writing Lucius terrifies me, but today, it felt right. *shrugs* So much for work.  
> A/N 2: Seriously the first thing I wrote ever and so embarrassing, but here for completeness. UGH.  
> 

  
Every year, on May 15th, Harry wakes in the middle of the night to find his lover missing.

The first time it happened, he assumed Lucius was thirsty or needed to use the bathroom. He rolled over and went back to sleep, waking in Lucius’ arms.

It was the same way the second year. Harry had moved into Malfoy Manor—much to Draco’s annoyance—and when he rolled into an empty space he woke up.

In their third year together, when Harry woke it was to the sounds of Lucius coming back into their room. Harry squinted in the darkness, pretending to be asleep. He took note of Lucius’ cloak and muddy boots, wondering what drove him not just out of bed, but out of their home as well.

He had a flashback to previous years, waking in the morning to a cloak hanging on a different hook and mud deposits on the carpet. What he’d brushed aside before now made him look closer at Lucius’ behavior the day before. He’d been quieter than normal, but only to those who knew him well. Harry wondered if Draco would be able to help him figure out the mystery, but didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of suspecting that Lucius wasn’t completely honest in their relationship. Harry made a mental note of the date and tried not to worry.

Their fourth May 15th together, Harry feigned sleep, so that when Lucius slipped out of bed, he could follow a few steps behind. Gathering his invisibility cloak tighter around him, Harry followed Lucius to the family mausoleum. He watched as Lucius conjured a bouquet of purple hyacinth and laid them in front of Narcissa’s sepulcher. Harry found the choice of flowers curious. Lost in thought, he didn’t realize that Lucius was in front of him until his cloak was pulled off him.

“Why did you follow me Harry?”

“I wanted to know where you went every May 15th. Is it her birthday? It’s not your anniversary, nor is it the day she--” He stopped himself. So many had died that August day ten years ago, not just Narcissa.

“No. It’s none of those. Tell me, Harry, do you know what the purple hyacinth represents?” He didn’t allow Harry to answer. “It means ‘I am sorry, please forgive me.’”

“Why are you still asking her forgiveness?”

“Because our life together was a lie…we never really loved each other, and we only stayed together to destroy Voldemort. Even Draco knew it. But it wasn’t until five years ago, on May 15th, that I knew it.” Harry searched his memory but couldn’t come up with an event to go with the date. “You see, my lion,” Lucius’ voice was soft. “Five years ago today I realized that I was in love with you. And I regret that Narcissa never experienced a life full of promises instead of lies.”

Harry wrapped his arms around his lover, his mind whirling with questions he didn’t ask. Instead, he kissed Lucius on the cheek, took his hand, and led him back to bed.


End file.
